


Shock Collar

by the_Ladder_Scene



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Kink, Breathplay, Choking, Degradation, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, dream likes biting, dreamnap, mild size kink, no beta we die like schlatt, sapnap has no chill, shock collar, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Ladder_Scene/pseuds/the_Ladder_Scene
Summary: When Dream and Sapnap move in together, dream takes sapnap up on his offer to wear the shock collar around his neck.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 538





	1. Bet

**Author's Note:**

> to my irls that follow this acc,,, im so sorry (not)   
> also please dont bring this up to any creator ever   
> i wrote this while i was stuck on a broken down train so yeah ig theres that

The shock collar sat heavy in Sapnaps hands. 

“Dude why’d you give this to me?” He asked curiously. 

Dream looped his thumbs through the belt loops on his jeans and rocked back on his heels. 

“You said that time that it ‘wasn't that bad’ and that you’d wear it around your neck.” He looked over at Sapnap, “I’m just giving you the opportunity to prove yourself.”

Sapnap shrugged and lifted the collar to his neck, shivering as the cold metal plate brushed his skin. Dream walked behind sapnap and took the ends of the collar from his hands. 

“Here, let me.”

Shivering at the feeling of hands on his neck, Sapnap closed his eyes and almost leaned into the touch before quickly snapping back to reality. Luckily Dream didn’t seem to notice and the collar had been clipped on. Dream goes to leave the room but upon reaching the door frame he turns and moves his gaze to Sapnap. 

“By the way, I’ve rewired and programmed it so that it shocks you more when you die than attack damage.” He smirks and turns to leave, “Have fun.”

Rolling his eyes and standing up, Sapnap walks over to his computer. He sits and boots up the PC, A ding on his phone alerting him to a message on discord from Dream. ‘Get online loser’. ‘Wow. very mature dream.’ Sapnap thinks to himself. 

As he logs in, he tugs at the collar. Was it his imagination or did Dream’s hand linger a little too long on his skin? Shaking his head, he joins a world with Dream. He also joins a discord call that's been ringing while he logged in. 

“Hey dude.” He greets nonchalantly. 

“You wanna test out the collar?” Dream asks. 

“Nah I’m not a coward like you dude.” Sapnap scoffs. 

Laughing at Sapnap, Dream says “If you’re sure…”

Sapnap rolls his eyes and cockily answers, “Yeah I’ll be fine.”

Two hours of playing pass and the sun is starting to set outside. Sapnap still hasn’t taken any damage or died and Dream is getting more and more frustrated by the minute. 

“How are you STILL on full health?” Dream asks, incredulous. 

Sapnap lets out a breathy laugh, “I guess I’m just better than you Dream.”

Groaning in response, Dream regrets agreeing to not attack Sapnap. Suddenly, an idea springs into Dream’s mind. 

“Hey I might’ve not turned the collar on, could you check? There's a switch at the back of the collar that should be switched to the left.” 

Sapnap rolls his eyes, “Fine, I’ll check but this is definitely you making up excuses for being worse at minecraft than me.” 

Regardless, Sapnap reaches behind him to feel the collar and closes his eyes to concentrate on the task. As soon as Dream sees Sapnaps eyes off the screen he pulls out his bow and shoots Sapnap, hoping to play it off as a skeleton. Just as sapnaps hands brush the switch, He feels a jolt of electricity run down his spine, and involuntarily lets out a high pitched moan which he tries in vain to cover with a half-assed yell. Sapnap’s mind is on fire. What the fuck. Why the fuck did he just do that. He knows Dream heard but why isn’t he saying anything? Maybe Dream didn’t hear it after all… 

Sapnaps breaks the silence, “Dude why’d you shoot me?”

Dream snaps back to reality, “It was a skeleton I swear.”

“Yeah sure.” Sapnap scoffs. 

They go back to playing but Dream’s thoughts are a million miles away. 

Did Sapnap seriously moan and try to cover it? He must know he heard it too. 

In the end Dream decides to ignore his thoughts and the burgeoning tent in his pants. 

Another hour passes and Sapnap hasn’t taken any more damage since Dream shot him. 

“Dude, I’m telling you that sheep are superior to pigs in this game, they drop more stuff and… FUCK!” 

“Sapnap? What happened?” Dream asks. 

“Enderma..” His reply is cut short by a muffled moan. 

Dream could tell he had his hand over his mouth. Meanwhile upstairs, Sapnap’s face is a beetroot red and his left hand covers his mouth, while his right brushes the back of his neck where Dream touched. His mind is elsewhere, going a thousand miles an hour. Sapnap always knew he had a thing for pain but he really didn’t think he’d end up moaning in front of his best friend. Speaking of who, Sapnap can’t stop himself from thinking about how Dream's hand felt on his neck earlier, and how it would feel to have Dream choke him. He tries to ignore his thoughts to get back to playing. Dream, however, was having issues keeping his mind on playing too. Sapnap’s moans kept playing through his head and it was going straight to his cock. Gripping his thigh to stop himself from touching himself, He looks back up at his screen. Sapnap’s voice cuts through the silence. 

“Shit dude, I’m only on half a heart…” 

Dream outright wheezes at this, “Oh my god, you’re finally gonna feel the worse shock!” 

Sapnap’s stomach drops at hearing that. He forgot about the higher setting if he dies. He doesn’t know if he can take the higher setting even, He’s already painfully hard as is. He sighs and turns his attention back to the game just in time to see a creeper start blowing up. Panicking, Sapnap mutes his mic and grips his chair to prepare for the shock. Nothing could’ve actually prepared him for the electrifying mix of pain and pleasure that followed. He’s suddenly glad he muted himself as he moans so loudly he’s surprised he doesn’t get a noise complaint and his tip starts to drip precum. 

Dream heard it. How could he not? Sapnap was so loud he’s almost certain the neighbours heard. And of course the sound went straight to his dick. Right now he has two options, pretend he didn’t hear it or pretend he thought it was yelling. Opting for the second option, he yells to Sapnap, “Hey dude, you good?” 

Sapnap on the other hand is very much focusing on not thinking about how his best friend’s hands would feel wrapped around his neck and how it’d feel for Dream to bite his shoulder, drawing blood. He’s snapped out of his daydream-esque haze by none other than Dream yelling. He takes a minute to think of an appropriate response. What was he even supposed to tell him? There’s no way he could tell his friend that he was almost getting off just at the thought of him and the sound of his voice. Eventually he remembers to unmute himself and says into the mic, “Yeah, just stubbed my toe on the desk.”

A shitty excuse, but it’s the best Sapnap has for now. 

“Oh ok,” Sapnap can't help but notice that Dream sounds a little disappointed almost. Does he know he’s lying? Would Dream WANT him to tell the truth? Of course not, there's no way. “Well I’m going to take a break for a bit and get a drink, you should join me in the kitchen.” And with that, Dream goes quiet and Sapnap can hear him get up and move to the kitchen. Sighing, he gets out of his chair and makes his way down to the kitchen. Sapnap is halfway down the stairs when he remembers the fact that he is quite literally rock hard and dripping right now and there's no way in hell he could go into the kitchen and face Dream right now. Not after he’s just spent the last hour imagining Dream fucking the breath out of him. 

“Sapnap, you good?” 

Dream notices Sapnap standing almost frozen on the stairs. The outline of his dick all too clearly pressed against his grey sweats. Quickly averting his wandering gaze, Dream looks up into Sapnap’s eyes, expecting to find embarrassment there but instead finding poorly disguised hunger. To dream it felt like Sapnap was staring right through him. Like he could read his mind and know how badly Dream wants him. Snapping out of his thoughts, Sapnap awkwardly smiles and walks down the rest of the stairs, no backing out now. 

“Yeah dude just spaced out for a second there.” He laughs nervously. He hopes to god that Dream hasn’t noticed anything off or he has noticed and is willing to ignore it. 

“Alright, whatever you say…” Dream trails off as he turns back to walk to the kitchen. Sapnap follows him and upon reaching the kitchen, goes to grab a glass off the shelf, only to find he can't reach it. 

“Hey Dream, mind giving me a hand here?” He says without turning around. 

Dream looks over at sapnap and sees him reaching for a glass. 

“Yeah sure.” 

Dream takes two strides across the kitchen so he’s now standing behind Sapnap. He reaches up and finds he’s just slightly too far away to reach the glass, so without thinking he takes a step forward so his hips are almost flush with Sapnap’s ass and places a hand on the other man’s hip for balance. Grabbing the glass, Dream realises that Sapnap can most definitely feel his hard cock pressed up against his ass. In that moment he knows there's only one way out of this situation with any semblance of dignity. On the other hand, Sapnap is losing his shit. He can definitely feel Dream’s dick on his ass right now, and holy shit, he’s hard as fuck. He can hardly stop himself from rocking back into the other man’s hips. Biting his lip to stop himself whining, Sapnap takes the glass from Dream’s hand. Sapnap’s pulse jumps in his throat as he can feel Dream’s breath on his neck as he leans into his ear. 

“I heard you moaning.” 


	2. You didn't hang up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the continuation of chapter 1, they do fuck in this chapter i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im sorry for writing this so late but i just kept forgetting about it or procrastinating but also this chapter is over 3000 words so please let that make up for it

Dream’s grip on Sapnap’s hip falls slack as he takes a step back. He walks out of the kitchen slowly, keeping his eyes on Sapnap. Sapnap, for his part, is standing stock still.   
“I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Dream says casually.   
Sapnaps just barely nods in acknowledgement, his mind still struggling to form a coherent thought. Dream leaves the room and heads back to his bedroom. Slowly, Sapnap straightens his back and looks around. Letting out a sigh, he grabs his glass and fills it up at the tap. He thinks about what the hell just happened, so Dream heard him? Does that mean Dream was hard,,, Because of him? There's no way, He must’ve imagined the feeling of Dream’s cock rubbing on his ass. But still, the thought of Dream knowing all the dirty fantasies he’s had about him was enough to make Sapnap whine and buck his hips up into the air. His face flushes a deep red as he realises that Dream can probably still hear him and he grabs his glass of water and heads back upstairs to his room. When he reaches his room, he places the glass carefully on the nightstand and lets his thoughts wander. Sapnap can’t help but think about Dream, Dream’s hand and teeth on his neck, how Dream’s tongue would feel pushing against his own. Moaning softly, Sapnap works his hands down his body and roughly tugs off his sweats, his shirt riding up slightly to reveal a happy trail. Sapnap starts palming himself through his boxers, his cock once again starting to drip precum. Rolling over, he grabs a pillow and places it in between his thighs for him to grind down on. The thought of it being Dream’s thigh he’s grinding on is intoxicating and he starts to moan louder, each lewd noise followed by a grunt or whine as Sapnap tries to get off. As Sapnap gets closer and closer, he can’t help but moan Dream’s name. “Fuck… Dream… Ah…” 

Meanwhile downstairs, Dream is sitting at his desk with headphones on, listening to every lewd sound that spills out of Sapnap’s mouth. Earlier, Dream had forgotten to end the discord call and fortunately for him, it meant he could hear EVERYTHING that was going on upstairs. As he listens to his friend whine needily, he focuses on stroking his own cock slowly, he didn’t want to spill before Sapnap did. Dream’s snapped out of his focus by his name being moaned out lewdly. He freezes where he is and ends the call, before haphazardly pulling up his boxers and jeans and running upstairs. 

Sapnap heard the discord call end. He also heard the heavy footfalls of Dream running upstairs. Did that mean he had heard everything? The way he had so erotically moaned out his name only moments before? He didn’t get a chance to think about it more as Dream flung Sapnap’s door open with enough force to dent the wall. Sapnap could see how hard dreams cock was and judging by the smears on his jeans, he had been jerking off before he ran up the stairs. His breathing deep and harsh, Dream walks slowly, like a predator, towards Sapnap.   
“God, I knew you were a whore but did you really have to moan my name like that?” Dream’s voice comes out much deeper and raspy and hearing Dream so affected only turned Sapnap on more, his cock twitching still in his boxers.   
“If you’re so eager to be a slut, why don’t you put on a show for me?” Dream’s tone is mocking now. An idea flashes into Sapnaps mind as he says,   
“Fine I’ll put on a show but you need to lay on my bed.”   
Dream nods and promptly lays down on the bed, shifting the pillow out of the way, not failing to notice it was approximately the same thickness as his thigh. Raising an eyebrow, Dream looks over at Sapnap, who is standing and rummaging through his nightstand now.   
“Thigh riding kink much?” He teases as he throws the pillow at Sapnap. Sapnap turns a bright shade of red and murmurs to himself. Dream sits up and pats his lap, motioning for Sapnap to sit.   
“Go on, I’d like for you to fuck yourself on my thigh, but there is one condition…”  
Sapnap audibly swallows and looks up at Dream with hooded eyes.   
“What’s your condition?”   
Dream smirks, “You have to let me bite you, hard, until I can taste your blood.”  
Somehow Sapnap manages to flush even darker before regaining some semblance of composure, as much composure as someone who’s cock is painfully hard could have.   
“Blood kink much?” He mimics Dream’s tone from earlier, “Hot.”   
The hunger in Dream’s eyes darkens to something primitive and animalistic as he grabs Sapnap roughly by the hips, sure to leave bruises, and pulls him down onto one of his thighs. Moaning at the tightness of the grip, then borderline screaming at the friction of Dream’s jeans on his clothed cock, Sapnap could barely keep upright through the pleasure. Dream leans down to Sapnap’s neck and licks a stripe from his collarbone to just under his ear, breathing hotly on his neck the whole time. He can feel the steady grind of Sapnap’s dick against his thigh and he grips his hips tighter, nails digging into soft skin. Sapnap just moans lewdly at the feeling of Dream hurting him, and in a moment lost in pleasure he whines, “Choke me Dream…” 

Dream promptly removes his mouth from Sapnap’s neck.   
“I’m sorry, what was that?”   
Sapnap blushes an ever darker shade of red.   
“I want you to choke me and bite me and fuck me untill I can’t remember my own name, is that clear enough for you or would you like me to write it down?”   
Now it’s Dream’s turn to flush red. He looks into Sapnaps eyes and says,   
“I’m sure if you’re a good boy for me I could do that for you…”   
Dream tentatively lifts on hand to trail his fingers across Sapnap’s neck, Sapnap tilting his head back to give Dream better access. His hand wraps slowly around Sapnap’s neck, testing the waters, before tightening his grip enough to restrict air and blood flow but not quite enough to cut it off entirely. Sapnap continues grinding his hips down onto Dream’s thigh, interrupting himself with a pornographic moan as he feels Dream’s grip on his neck tighten. Dream’s cock twitched at hearing Sapnap’s pornstar sounding moan.   
“God Sapnap if you keep making noises like that I’ll have no choice but to tie you up and discipline you.” Dream growls, his grip on Sapnap’s hips growing firmer to stop him from grinding down, forcing him to focus on Dream’s words. Looking up at Dream, Sapnap leans in so that their lips barely brush.   
“Whatever, just make it hurt.” Sapnap smirks as he mashes their lips together with so much force he’s sure he can taste someone's blood in his mouth. He can hear Dreams low moans as he tastes the blood as well and damn if he doesn’t bite his own lip hard enough to bleed just to hear Dream make that noise again. It feels to Sapnap like Dream is trying to devour him whole, and at this point he’d probably let him. 

After what feels like an eternity yet also nowhere near long enough, Dream seems to grow tired of this position and his hand snakes around to grab both of Sapnap’s wrists. His other hand reaches off the bed to grab a belt he’d seen on the floor earlier. Dream easily manages to tie Sapnap’s wrists together behind his back, with no resistance from Sapnap. Sapnap on the other hand has been struggling to not beg Dream to fuck the daylights out of him right there and then because he knows Dream will think up some obscenely erotic punishment for being such a slut, and as much as Sapnap would love to be ‘punished’by Dream, he’s far too sensitive right now to even consider it. Dream studies Sapnap’s face for a second before smirking.   
“Look at you, so pretty and tied up for me. I bet you’re soaking wet too.”  
Sapnap knows he’s right and can’t bring himself to come up with a sarcastic retort so he stays quiet.   
“Oh?” Dream tilts Sapnap’s head back towards him with a finger, “So I’m right?”  
Sapnap just averts his eyes and flushes red. Licking his lips, Dream hooks a thumb into Sapnap’s boxers waistband and pulls them off entirely. He sits back on his heels and lets his eyes wander up and down the younger's body, his mouth practically watering. Sapnap hisses at the cold air hitting his warm cock, but then moans at the sensation. Pushing Sapnap down into the mattress, Dream looms on top of him, effectively pinning him down. In this situation Sapnap feels tiny in comparison to Dream, his 5’10 frame being entirely covered by the 6’3 giant that is the man above him, and damn if that doesn’t make his dick twitch.   
Dream’s hands wander up and down the other’s body, occasionally stopping to grope some part of him. Licking his lips once more, Dream lowers his head to in between Sapnap’s spread legs. He licks up his thigh, stopping just short of his cock, then licking back down to the soft skin on Sapnap’s inner thigh. Biting down on, Dream can definitely taste blood and he growls at the taste. Sapnap, meanwhile is letting out a string of curses, obscenely erotic moans and whines, helpless to do anything about his painfully hard boner. Dream continues to litter Sapnap’s inner thighs with hickeys and bite marks, occasionally niting hard enough for blood but mostly just teasing Sapnap. 

Sitting up again, Dream looks down at Sapnap, who is, at this point, a moaning mess.   
“Please… Dream… ahh… fuck… me…” Sapnap begs inbetween moans.   
Dream smiles down at him maliciously, a hand trailing lightly down Sapnap’s stomach.   
“Fine, but if you even dare cum before I do, I’ll punish you.” Dream growls.   
Sapnap mewls and shifts his weight on the bed, spreading his legs wider for Dream.   
“Good boy.” Dream smirks again and moves his hand down in between Sapnap’s legs, briefly brushing his over sensitive cock before rubbing his thumb over the precum that's gathered at the tip. He lifts his hand to his mouth and sucking the liquids off.   
“God, you taste better than you look, maybe I should suck your cock instead, drink your cum, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”   
Sapnap just moans in response, barely able to make noise at this point. Dream moves his fingers to Sapnap’s mouth.   
“Suck.” He leans in even closer so he’s breathing on the younger, “Suck just how you’d suck my cock, I wanna see those pretty lips put to work.”   
Sapnap immediately opens his mouth and sucks on Dream’s fingers like his life depends on it, making sure to make lewd wet noises to try to rile Dream up into just fucking him already. Once he’s satisfied with how wet his fingers are, Dream pulls his hand away, leaving a string of saliva between his fingers and the other man’s mouth.   
“I wish you could see yourself right now, all spread out for me. Perfect.” Dream's voice is deep and husky and it’s doing nothing to help Sapnap’s painfully hard cock. Groaning, Sapnap pulls his knee up so his leg is now wrapped around Dream’s waist. Dream just smirks.   
“Eager are we?”   
Whining in response, it’s all Sapnap can do to nod in agreement. Dream finally seems to show a sliver of compassion for the man under him and he trails the saliva slick hand down Sapnaps body, towards his ass. The younger sighs in relief before interrupting himself with a low moan as Dream circled his hole. Looking up at Sapnap he asks, “This ok?” His voice sounded almost tender as he asked for Sapnap’s permission, no matter how badly he wanted fuck him into the floor right now, he wouldn’t risk hurting his friend. Sapnap looks back at Dream.   
“I swear to god dream,” Sapnap says in between moans and pants, “If you don’t fuck me right now I will get up and leave.”   
They both knew it was an empty threat but regardless, Dream started, albeit slowly, pushing his index finger into the younger. Lewd moans pour out of the younger, along with various curses as dream starts to thrust his finger in and out. Dream runs his free hand up Sapnap’s chest to pinch and tease at his nipple.   
“Fuck… Dream… More… hah…. Please…” Sapnap begs.   
Raising an eyebrow, Dream obliges and slowly pushes a second finger in Sapnap’s tight heat. Streams of curses flow freely from Sapnap while Dream curls his fingers in him. Dream slowly adds a third finger, scissoring the younger in preparation for his cock. When he’s satisfied that Sapnap is stretched enough, he pulls his fingers out and looks Sapnap in the eyes as he licks each finger slowly. When his fingers are clean, he starts to pull down his boxers, revealing his already dripping cock. Sapnap’s eyes widen at the sight, there's no way that could fit in him, right? Dream notices Sapnap’s furrowed brow.  
“You look nervous.” He states blatantly.   
“And you look like you could tear me apart with that thing, Jesus you’re huge.” Sapnap pants out. Dream smirks.   
“It’s only 10 inches, I’m sure you can handle it…” Dream teases.   
Sapnap’s eyes blow wide and he goes to say something but is cut off by a moan as Dream starts to push his tip in.   
“Oh god oh fuck, Dream…” Sapnaps moans.   
Dream slowly pushes into Sapnap, inch by inch sinking into him, but stopping suddenly when Sapnap makes a high pitched squeaking noise.   
“You OK?” He asks, worried.   
“Yeah, just, fuck are you all the way in yet?” Sapnap gasps out.   
Dream looks down to check. “Sapnap…” he looks back up at the younger, “I’m barely halfway in.”   
“Oh shit ok.” Sapnap takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Just, push all the way in, I can take it.”   
Now it’s Dream’s turn to look shocked.   
“O,,Okay but it’s going to hurt…”   
Sapnap looks at Dream and winks, “Good thing I like that then.”  
Dream just takes a breath and nods before snapping his hips forward.   
“Shit… FUCK.” Sapnap moans out as he feels himself be filled up by Dream’s thick cock. Dream grunts in response, focusing on not moving while Sapnap adjusts.   
“Dream… Please move…” Sapnaps groans.   
Dream starts thrusting slowly but is soon snapping his hips in and out at a punishing speed, his pace borderline animalistic. The only sounds that can be heard is the slapping of skin, the occasional grunt from Dream and the loud string of moaning and profanities from Sapnap. Every minute that passes it seems to Sapnap that Dream manages to thrust harder and harder, each and every thrust aimed directly at his prostate.   
“Fuck...I’m...I’m not going to last much longer Dream…” Sapnap moans and shifts his hips slightly.   
At this Dream stops his movements entirely and leans in close to Sapnaps face.   
“If you DARE cum before me, I’ll put the shock collar back on you and tease you with it until you’ve came more times than you can count on one hand.” Dream growls. Sapnap blushes, As much as he’d love that, he’s not sure if his body could handle it, maybe another time. However Dream didn’t fail to notice the blush.   
“Jeez, I didn’t think you’d like that idea, but really I’m not surprised, seeing as how much of a slut you’re being for me right now.”   
Sapnap just whines in response and bites his lip. Going back to thrusting in and out, Dream focusses on hitting the younger’s prostate with every harsh thrust. He keeps going for another minute or two before feeling the familiar feeling of the warm heat pooling in his gut.   
“Shit Sapnap I’m going to cum…” He moans as he goes to pull out but is stopped by Sapnaps legs trapping him by the waist.   
“No...I… I want you to cum inside me.” Sapnap manages to choke out in between moans.   
Dream flushes a dark red and goes back to thrusting, harder than before. Sapnap can feel himself slipping further and further off the edge but just managing to hold on, desperate for Dream to finish first. With a low groan, Dream finishes with one last deep thrust, spilling deep into Sapnap. Sapnap follows suit and spills out onto his chest and abdomen. Without pulling out, Dream scoops some of the cum off Sapnap’s chest and raises his hand to his mouth, making sure the younger is watching as he slowly licks his fingers clean. 

Eventually, Dream pulls out and watches as his own fluids spill out of Sapnap’s ass. Getting a dirty idea, Dream looks back up at Sapnap.   
“I’m going to clean you out, Ok?”   
Sapnap doesn’t have the energy to do anything but nod, expecting Dream to do something like grab a wet towel. What he doesn’t expect is to feel Dream’s tongue lick up his thigh. Sapnap goes to say something but is cut off by Dream.   
“Did you really think I was finished with you?” He laughs airily, “Oh darling, I said I wanted to taste you and I’m going to.” Dream’s voice seemed to drop impossibly low and just the sound of him talking dirty like that was enough to get Sapnap half hard again. Dream just smirks again and lower his head down between Sapnaps thighs. Without warning, Dream licks at Sapnaps now loose hole, tasting his own cum from earlier. Licking deeper into the younger, Dream seemed determined to devour him whole. Sapnap just moans louder as Dream licks and sucks at his hole, now being fully hard again. Being satisfied that Sapnap is fully cleaned out, Dream moves his mouth upwards, licking a stripe up the underside of Sapnap’s cock. Letting out a stream of swearing, Sapnap tries to buck his hips upward into Dream’s mouth, before being stopped by Dream's firm grip on his hips. Dream is taking his sweet time sucking Sapnap, slowly licking across the slit before taking him whole, right down to the base. Reaching up to untie Sapnap’s hands, Dream continues sucking off Sapnap before coming off with a slick ‘pop’ noise. Dream looks up at Sapnap.   
“I’m going to let you fuck my face, but you have to be good and tell me when you’re about to cum, Ok?”   
Sapnap just nods eagerly and gingerly stands up off the bed. Dream gets off the bed, but instead of standing, he falls to his knees in front of Sapnap.   
“Go on, Give it your all.”   
At that, Sapnap roughly grabs a fistfull of Dream’s hair and roughly shoves his leaking cock down the older’s throat. Dream gags slightly as Sapnap’s tip brushes the back of his throat, sure Dream was bigger but Sapnap was nowhere near small. Sapnap uses Dream's throat at a punishing pace, gripping his hair tightly, only stopping occasionally to let Dream breathe.   
“Fuck.. Dream I’m going to cum…” Sapnap groans.   
Dream just nods slightly and motions for Sapnap to keep going. Almost immediately, Sapnap spills in Dreams mouth and Dream stands up, His mouth full of Sapnap’s cum and kisses him hard. Dream pushes his tongue into Sapnaps mouth and forces him to taste his own cum in Dream’s mouth.   
It’s hot and messy, saliva and cum dribbling down both guy’s chins, teeth biting lips and hands groping. Dream pulls away first and a thread of mixed saliva and cum connects their lips.   
“That was…” Dream starts.   
“Hot as fuck.” Sapnap interrupts.   
“Yeah… Agreed.”   
Dream sits back down on the bed, pulling Sapnap down by the wrist to sit beside him.   
“Shit, I’m fucking exhausted.” Sapnap yawns and leans back to lie down.   
“Same here.” Dream says as he lies down beside Sapnap.   
Wrapping his arms around Sapnap, he whispers in his ear,   
“How did your own cum taste?”   
Sapnap all but giggles and turns over so Dream can spoon him.   
“I could ask you that too.”   
Dream hums in amusement and tucks his head into the back of Sapnap’s neck.   
“I think I love you dude.”   
“Yeah, I think I love you too.”  
They fall asleep like that, Leaving the mess to be cleaned up later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end lol,,, i take requests btw so if u have any plz drop em in the comments !!


End file.
